


White Rose with a touch of black

by Miss17Understood



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I felt as if I was signing a contract with the devil. An affair with a married prominent white woman could end my career before it even started. Our reputation could be ruined; but as we sat there, the room heating up around us. We could not care any less if anyone was to see us. I placed my hand behind Rose’s head and brought her down into a hot kiss." </p><p>A story of forbidden love, come read and enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Setting 1924 the sky dark with millions upon millions of stars dotting the sky. It’s chilly night with a light wind rustling the new leaves on the trees. Here we are in New York City the rich people’s playground. Where the parties go on until early in the morning. At night Booze and sex run this city while during the day the prim and proper folk live as if the night before was nothing; but a dream. I sit back and watch, boredom written all over my light colored face. Cigarette in mouth, smoke rising, slowly in the cool air of the night. I stand lazily outside and listened to the muffled jazz music that swirls and twists, crazily in the air of night. I looked up at the castle like mansion, silently. You may wonder who I am by now, questions swirling through your mind. Well answer will come in due time, though I will tell you my name and some useless information. I go by the name Catherine, my momma named me after her little sister that never made it into this world, lucky her. I'm a young aspiring writer who just wishes to show the creativity that burst forth from my heart. But as both a woman and black, most won’t even glance my way. Even here, the city of dreams and prosperity.  
I flick away my cigarette into the dark and lay back with hands in my pants. That’s when I hear the soft giggles ring through the air like the sound of wedding bells. I looked over to see a fair skinned white girl stumbling, a smile on her bright red lips. She sees me and stumbles her way towards me. I raise an eyebrow and stood up straight.  
"What cha doin out here." She remarked slurring her words a bit and giggling. I opened my mouth to talk; but I stopped myself when the young girl trip and fell clumsily down towards the hard dirt ground. Due to her drunken state, she fails her arms a bit unable to stop herself from falling. I reach out to grab her, she falls into my arms. Her small frame fit perfectly in my arms and in that moment I could not help thinking how right it felt to hold this girl in my arms.  
She looks up at me, I stare into her big blue eyes that was glazed over from all the alcohol running through her veins. She leans deeper in me and I just hold her closer without thinking about it. "Mmm you smell like vanilla; I love vanilla." She stated while digging her nails in my shirt.  
I suddenly wake up out of my trance like to state to say "um do you need me to find someone, you seem like you are in really bad shape Ma'am." The woman looks me in my eye, giggling in a way that causes the blood to rush to my face. The woman reached her hands up, cupping my heated face. She stares into my eye as she leans in close, I freeze in place.  
"I wonder if you taste like vanilla." She whispers, her lips mere inches from my own. My cheeks are on fire and I want to pull away; but my body stayed frozen like a piece of art out for display. She giggles again, leaning closer. A part of me tells me that this is wrong, she a woman; I'm woman. She white and I'm black, if anyone sees this my career as a writer would most certainly be killed on the spot. I try to speak again; but the woman silenced my protest by simply pressing her soft red lips against my own.  
My mind screamed at me that this is wrong, that I should push her away. My body on the other hand, felt so right. So I placed my hands on the woman's skinny waist and found myself returning the kiss. Here I was in the cool night air while the rich play for the night, kissing a white woman I have never met. I found myself pushing her into the outside wall of the mansion. She wraps her skinny arms around my neck and pulls me deeper into the sweet kiss. She taste of champagne and cherry, a taste that has my mind spinning. This is my first time kissing a woman with this much experience. Her tongue The world seems to fade away, everything I was worried about gone now. There was only me and this woman, in each other arm sharing passion with the linking of our lips.  
I find myself training my lips down, placing small kisses down her jaw to her neck. She gasped then moans as I suck, her voice sounds like liquid heaven washing down my spine. I suck harder while she hikes her leg up to wrap around my waist.  
My hand travels down to feel the bare skin of thigh. Her skin soft, almost like silk beneath my fingertips. The world spins around us, heated movements and moans fill the air overpowered by the jazz. Then suddenly it all stops with the sounds of footsteps and a man voice.  
"Rose sweetie where are you, we need to get home!" His voice rings through the air like the beeps of siren on top of a cop car. The woman, Rose pulls away from me. She fix herself up so fast that my mind couldn't comprehend. A swipe with a delicate finger, her red lipstick is back in place. She sends me a smile and leans in real close.  
"Hope to meet you again, stranger." She whispers in my ear, having me melt at the way her voice sounds like liquid velvet. She pulls away, another dazing then she gone. Walks through the trees into the darkness. My heart pounds in my chest, I grip the front of my shirt while taking my bottom lip between my teeth. I stop when I feel something in the pocket of my shirt. I pull out a piece of paper, it has her name and number. I wonder how she wrote this so fast, I saw no pen or paper.  
I look into the darkness from where she left and came. I then sigh and feel I had enough for that day. I turn from the amusement park for adults and made my way home with hands in my pocket and paper gripped tightly in right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

For weeks I went over in my head if I should call that woman. A part of me just wanted to know why she chose me, a Negro woman barely heard of when it came to my craft. Another part of me just wished for those lips, those soft red lips up against my own. I wanted to feel her slender body pressed close to me and hear that beautiful voice ring through the air-. 

I stopped that thought before I could finish. There was no way that woman and I could ever get that close. Then I thought as I stared out the only window of my one room apartment, maybe we could. I watch the clouds swirl through the bright blue sky and found myself believing the fantasy that woman and I could become one. I then shake my head and turned my head to look at my open notebook. 

Ever since I met that woman, I had the extreme need to write. I wanted to write about her, I want to capture her beauty in only words. I wanted everyone to know of her short black hair that frames her ivory pale face so perfectly. Those arch eyebrows that weren't too arch to make her look like a man in drag; but arch enough to give her face some expression. Her nose that was perfectly sized for her heart shaped face. Those lips, oh those red lips that seem demand attention so everyone in the room would look at her. 

I stopped when I heard the ringing of my phone in the kitchen. I sighed and stood up from my work table, moving towards the kitchen. I leaned back on the counter as I picked up the phone. 

"Speak on it." I answered in a flat voice; I really hate having my work interrupted. 

"Oh you answered that’s a real shocker." The high pitched voice's words flowed into my ear, causing a single nerve to pop in my forehead from frustration. 

"What do you want Marie?" I asked my younger sister as I rubbed my temples. Marie is only a year apart from me, and some may think we are close; but that far from the truth. Marie for the longest was jealous of me, and tried to make my life a living hell. One time she got into our Ma's liquor cabinet and blamed it on me, Ma only believed her because Marie manage to get me so drunk. I was nothing; but a stumbling giggling mess. Despite Marie’s jealousy of me, she clings like a five year old would cling to his mother’s leg on their first day of school. When I told the family I was moving up north to New York City, she instantly attached herself to me and I could not for the life of me shake her off when we first got here. 

Until of course she met this well-endowed white married man and became his mistress, now she living it large in a nice 5 bedroom house up on a hill away from the city. 

“Are you listening even listening to me Catherine, I swear your little mind is always flying off somewhere. It’s quite bothersome when I want to talk to you.” Marie said suddenly, breaking me out of my train of thought. 

I resist the urge to sigh before replying “sorry; but why are you calling me. Shouldn’t you be entraining that rich man that you somehow dug your claws into?” I wince a bit when I finished my sentence, it sounded really harsh then again Marie has said worst to me. She gives a giggle that sends shiver of terror down my spine, you see Marie sounds like she always waiting for the perfect chance to stab a knife in your back. Such a sickly sweet voice she has, it so sweet it makes you want vomit. 

“I would be; but I wanted to talk to my beautiful older sister. Make any money on those silly little stories you write?” Marie asked, I could easily picture her from the way she talks. She sitting in her queen size bed, on top of red silk sheets flown in from somewhere far away. She must be dressed in a hot pink nightgown with fluffy black feathers on hem of the dress, a cool smile on her face as she speaks as if she superior to me because she found a man to pay her bills for her. 

“I’m writing a story right now, hopefully it will get publish later this month. Now is there something you want or can I hang up so I can get back to work?” I asked, a hint of annoyance in my tone as I stood there tapping a fingernail on the cheap countertop. For second I start to think that I need to cut my fingernails again; but that thought goes as quickly as it came. 

“One more thing, meet any women lately?” Marie asked, I imagine her as a snake licking her lips while she waits for information before she strikes. Marie knows that my sexuality includes women, she pried it out of me back in high-school. I had to make her promised to never tell anyone ever, I’m already a Negro woman; I can’t be a gay Negro woman in this world. 

“I met one, she was beautiful.” I say as I lean over the countertop, placing my head on top of the palm of my hand. “I met her at the party that jazz singer took me to a week ago.” The woman’s face flashed in my mind for a second, my face started to heat up with a blush once again 

“Did you at least get her number?” Marie asked after what sounded like her taking a sip of a drink, most likely something alcoholic in content. 

“Yes; but I don’t I will call her, she white and married.” I say quietly, as if anyone could hear me. 

“And that matters why?” Marie asked, I can hear her eyebrow rising with each word she said. I sighed quietly, my sister is the type of person who would use someone until they are broken or she can’t benefit from them anymore. She a little parasite, always attaching herself to someone and draining them of everything. 

“I’m not like you Marie, I can’t use someone then throw them away.” I mumbled while tapping my temple gently. 

“For someone who is such a genius in writing little stories, you are pretty much an idiot when it comes to life. In this world there are the weak and the strong, for the weak to live they must use the strong. Do you want to become a popular author Catherine, do you want to make your dream come true.” There is silence for a moment as I went over what Marie said in my head. There is nothing that I want more than to become a great author and cement my legacy in history. 

“Yes.” I whispered in the phone after two minute of silence. “I want my dream to come true; but I want that dream to stay pure and not tainted with dark intentions.” Marie laughed a laugh that sounded like liquid evil pouring down your throat. It chilled me to the bone and I could not help thinking how did my sweet mother give birth to an evil woman like this. 

“You sound like an idiot right now Catherine, after all the years all the pain and suffering we took from people like them. They deserve to be used, to be broken.” Marie said to me in a low voice, venom dripping from each word she said. “I’m coming over and I’m going to make you realize that if you want your little dream to come true if has to be tainted. See you in an hour my dear sister.” Click, the call ends and I’m left empty and disgusted with the fact that I am related to that woman. I put the phone on the hook and walked into my bedroom. I opened my closet and took out a box I kept important papers in, right on top is the paper I got from that woman. I took it from the box and quickly shoved it in my pocket before placing the box back in its place. Then I waited for my sister to get to my apartment and the chaos that she brings with her everywhere. 

An hour pass and Marie still haven’t got to my apartment, I sit down at my work table and try to get some more work done. Just then I heard the buzz of my doorbell and my sister’s voice through the intercom. 

“~Hello my dear, I am finally here. You wouldn’t believe the traffic in the city, I can not simply believe you live here.” Marie states as I walked to the door. 

I click the button and reply “the door is open so stop with the small talk and get your ass up here.” I then heard the click of heels coming up the stairs, they were unnecessary loud and it hurt my ears. I opened the door when I heard the two sharp knocks, there stood there my darling little sister. I notice she cut her hair again and had it held back by a gold headband with a black feather poking out for decoration. She was wearing a short gold dress with black trim, the dress hugged her curvy body perfectly. The dress stop at her mid-thigh, not leaving anything to imagination. On her feet were gold heels with the color of the heel being black. On her shoulders was black feathered scarf that she let fall off her shoulder, giving her a sexy look. 

Marie touched my shoulder and states as she walks into my apartment “still don’t have enough money to move out of this run down place I see.” 

“I only make money if I can get my work published, unlike someone I know I can’t rely on an old white sugar daddy to take care of me.” I say while closing the door behind her. Marie giggles and sat down on my small couch, she gives me a look stern look. The room seem to get colder the longer she sat there staring at me with disappointment and disgust. Again I wonder how the hell we were siblings. 

“Where the number?’ She asked while crossing one long slender leg over the other. I cross my arms under my bust and shift all my weight to one leg. I stare challenging in her eyes, the room drops even lower in temperature. I wonder for half a second if it was going to drop even more because of my sister’s ice cold heart. 

“Why should I give it to you?” I answered her question with another question. Marie laughs, temperature drops again and I feel a shiver roll up my spine. 

“I’m not going to play these games with you, if you don’t give me the number. Then I will rip these apartment to shreds. You got five seconds to answer.” She states, uncrossing her leg now. I stare her down, shivers rolling up my spine as the stare down continues. There was more at stake here than just my job, now my pride was involved. Marie control over everything was at stake now, and we were going to battle until one of us came out on top. 

“One.” Marie whispers, her eyebrow twitch up silently. My shoulders tensed up as I glare into her ice cold eyes. “Two.” The temperature drops again, I could see the irritation rising to Marie’s face as I stood there unmoving. “Three.” I shift my weight to my right hip, still standing my own as Marie shoots ice daggers at me. “Four.” Marie states through gritted teeth, as her anger rises the temperature drops more. I hold my ground and I hold the stare with my demon sister. “Five.” Suddenly Marie stands up, the clicking of heels can be heard throughout the apartment as she storms in and out of rooms. She rips open my dresser, throwing clothes everywhere as she looked for the number. 

“I gave you a chance Catherine, give me the number now and maybe I won’t tear everything apart.” Marie says as I follow her around the apartment. 

“Marie! Stop are you crazy, have you been drinking too much of that illegal moonshine.” I yell at her as we storm in and out of places. Marie leaves chaos in each room she goes in, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom. Finally my bedroom is the last place, she goes in and upturns my mattress. She kneels to go under the bed and looked all around. 

“Where the number?” She asks again, annoyance written all over her pretty; but deadly face. 

“I’m not giving it to you.” I answer, while gripping her arm. She rips her arm away from me and goes into the closet. She pulls clothes out and throws them on the floor with little regard to my feeling. She goes through my closet like a hurricane and I can do little to stop her. We scream obscenities at each other, say we hate each other and wished that we each other never been brought into the world. Marie’s heel clicks can be heard as she makes her way back to the living room. My eyes widen as she heads over to my work table. 

Just before her hands can even touch it, I scream “Don’t you dare!” Marie stop just before she touches the page that lied there innocently. She slowly turns her head, raising an eyebrow at my outburst. I look into her eyes, my breathing is rapid as I whisper “I’ll give you the number if you don’t touch my work.” Marie smiles at me, she walks over and holds out her hand. I sigh in defeat then reluctantly pulled out the paper from my pocket handing it over. 

“Pleasure doing business with you dear.” Marie said with an icy cold smile on her face. I say nothing then watch her walk into the kitchen. The temperature slowly rose back room temperature as I sat there watching Marie fiddle with my phone. She soon types in the numbers and listen to see if it would ring. A smile broke across her face at the first ring then she quickly handed it to me. I take it and grit my teeth a bit as I put it up to my ear. On the third ring, some picks up. I try to say something; but my words get caught in my throat. 

“Hello.” That angelic voice flows through the phone with ease. I blush a bit, memories of the night rushing back to the front of my mind. “Hello?” She questioning says. 

I work up the courage to finally say “Uh hello this is uh Catherine, from that party about a week again. You gave me your number.” I glance at my sister who waves her hand at me to keep going. I turn my eyes back at the yellow wall.

“Oh so you finally call, I was beginning to think you would never call darling.” She says in that soft cool voice that causes my face to heat up. 

“I apologize for being so rude and not calling you, so uh is there something you wanted to talk about?” I asked, twisting the cord around my finger nervously. 

“Ah yes; but I can not say it over the phone. Would you mind coming here darling?” Rose asks, there was something in the tone of her voice when she ask that question. I could not put my finger on it; but if I was to take a wild guess I would say it was lust. I look back at my sister, our eyes meet and I know she is telling me to agree. 

“I would not mind at all , where do you live ma'am?” I reply quietly, squirming in my place. 

“Marvelous my darling, here is my address.” Rose states, I tell my sister with a wave of my hand to get me a pen and paper. She quickly went to the living room and brought back the materials I needed as Rose listed off her address. I quickly jotted it down as Rose purrs out “I simply can not wait to see you again darling.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and blushed even more at the way she purred, it sounded like pure lust and desire dripped from her lips. 

“I can not wait also, ma’am.” I whispered into the receiver.

“Well I will see you when you get here, also darling please call me Rose.” Then click, she ended the call leaving me with a need in my loins to see this woman again. 

“Will you take me?” I asked my sister without even looking at her. She smiles at me then places her hand on my shoulder. 

“Of course I will my dear older sister.” Marie says, with that I handed her the paper and we were off. In an hour, Marie’s driver pulled up to Rose’s mansion. I stared in awe at the purely golden gates that look like they could be from heaven. The hedges were perfectly cut and the lawn that no imperfections at all. As I walked up the doors open and there stood a butler. 

He bows and says “Welcome, if you follow me I will take you to Madam Rose.” He then sharply turn and walked towards the mansion. My eyes widen when I saw the size of the place. It had at least five stories and was painted gold and white. Some of the windows were beautiful stained glass that you would see at a church, they reflected the sun so beautifully that I could not take my eyes away for even a second. I looked back at my sister as the doors closed behind me. She gives me her famous smile and a thumbs up to give me encouragement before her driver drove off, leaving me alone in this place.  
The butler takes me into the castle like mansion which is even grander on the inside. The floors are marble that reflect my look of awe right back at me. The walls are lined with famous paintings, some of it were art of many of my artist friends. As we walked I saw trophies popping up every now and again along with marble statue. The butler stops at two white double doors with golden handles and golden frames.   
“Madam Rose is right through these doors, I hope you enjoy your stay.” He says bowing again then leaving alone in the hallway. I took a deep breath, I could feel my hands shake as I reach for the door handles. I grip them tight in my hands, they are cool to the touch. I then pull the doors open to reveal a room, completely different from the rest of the mansion. The walls are a deep red with four long windows on each wall. The white curtains blow gently in the wind that comes from the open window. Next to the right of me there is a book shelf, full with many books. In the middle of the room there is a white couch. I see one leg with dangling off the arm of the couch. I then watch as a pale hand reaches up and grips the head before an angel reveal her face to me. She gives me a smile that has my heart beating a mile a minute.   
“Welcome darling, to my world.” Rose says, that same smile gracing her bright red lips. I swallow again and try to think of anything to say to her. She giggles and holds out her small delicate hand to me. “Come closer my darling and close the door while you’re at it.” I nod and quickly closed the door before walking towards the angelic beauty. I see another couch facing the one Rose is on with a red coffee table separating the two. I sit down on the second one, crossing a leg over the other.   
“So I have some questions.” I say after a bit of silence. Rose sits up and gracefully cross her legs, I let my eyes roam her body. She wearing a blood red dress that covered more skin then the last one I see her in. It hugs her body perfectly and I couldn’t help thinking how beautiful her body truly is.   
“Go ahead, I’m willing and ready to answer any of your questions.” Rose says, she stares into my eyes.   
I stare back and asks “Well I truly on have one and that is, why did you choose me. What’s so special about.” Rose giggles a light hearted giggle that has my heart fluttering in my chest.   
“Well you see my darling, I am quite a fan of yours.” Rose says as she pulls out a bottle of champagne from the ice that was on the stand next to her. She pours herself a glass as she continues. “I saw a short story of yours, publish in the paper. I thought to myself “the person who wrote this must be a beautiful person.” You see my darling, I am a lover of literature. When I came across you, I fell in love. Even when you began to publish under a male name, I could see it was you.” Rose looks me in the eye as she poured herself a glass of champagne. “I had to meet you, I had to know if your soul was as pure as your work portrayed.” I was quiet for a moment then looked up when Rose asked “Tell my darling Catherine, how do you feel about the white race?”   
I tilt my head to the side in a questioning manner. Why would she ask me that? Is she trying to test me somehow? These questions rolled around my head as she waited for an answer patiently I looked her in the eye, trying to find any hint of what she was planning. I saw nothing and looked down at my lap, all I saw in those eyes were amusement . The pretty blue eyes only held amusement dancing playfully in them. I scratch the back of my head nervously as I tried to find the right words to say, I did not want to offend her. I could feel the room getting hotter as Rose stared deep into my soul, sipping her champagne nonchalantly. I had no idea what to say and I could already feel myself panicking. I let my hand fall to my lap as I stared down at the clear marble floors below me. I thought the best course of action was to just tell the truth and not sugarcoat it.   
“Indifferences.” I say in a low tone as I tilt my head up to look Rose in the eye. Rose raise her eyebrow at me, as if to tell me to keep going. I grip the fabric of my pants as I continued. “Most people I know would say anger after all the years of oppression and wrong doing at the hands of the whites. I can be angry at that; but I’m not angry at the white race as an whole because I know not all white folks are the ones down south. I wouldn’t want to say admiration either so I could kiss up to you; that’s not who I am, so I will tell you the truth. Indifference, it doesn’t truly matter because even if there was no color in this world. Even if we all saw grey, as humans there would be those who claim they are superior because they are greyer than the rest. It’s human nature to discriminate no matter what. So I’m indifferent to the white race as an whole.”   
The room cooled with each word that flowed out of my mouth, by the end of it I was no longer nervous or panicking. The amusement in Rose’s eyes grew with each sentences and by the end of it she was smiling behind her glass.   
“This is why I fell for your work, darling. Your words always hold raw truth in them. You never try to pass judgement on anyone, if is clearly seen in your work and words. Rose stood from her spot and moved closer to me. She red dress falling and flowing perfectly behind her as she moved towards me. She reaches out her hand to gently cup my right cheek.   
“You are such a pure human being and I find myself drawn to you because of that. I want to know you more and understand you more.” Rose says as she gently rubs her thumb across my cheek. I close my eyes and find myself nuzzling into her touch. I open my eyes to find her moving closer, soon I felt her warm breath on my lips that slowly parted.   
“Drawn to me, are you saying you want to be with me?” I ask, I needed to know what this woman wants. Because my body was screaming for, my heart hoped for a yes while my mind hoped for a no.   
Rose smiled a pure beautiful smile that had my heart skipping a beat. Her eyes were half-lidded as she stared into my own. Her lips parted for a moment then fell back into a smile that had my lower half heating up.   
“My answer depends on yours my darling, Catherine do you want to be mine?” Rose ask, the lust in her eyes and smile cause my lower regions to get a bit wetter. I reach an hand up t grip her bare arm, I rub the pale soft skin there for bit as I went over the answer in my mind. I then lick my lips and stare into her eyes deeply, searching them for any sort of deceit or malice.  
“Yes.” I whisper. I felt as if I was signing a contract with the devil. An affair with a married prominent white woman could end my career before it even started. Despite the rise of black folks in the community, no one would condone this. Two women, a married woman at that. Our reputation could be ruined; but as we sat there, the room heating up around us. We could not care any less if anyone was to see us. I placed my hand behind Rose’s head and brought her down into a hot kiss. Our lips moved perfectly together, as if we were made just for each other. Soon our clothing was being shed and dropped the floor during our frenzy of lust. My jacket was the first to go, Rose delicate hands slowly push the jacket off my shoulders. Next I took Rose’s dress strap and lowered it off her shoulder as I place small kisses on the flesh of her neck and collar bone. She softly hums in pleasure as I move lower, bring the dress down with me. Clothes slowly pooled on the floor next to the couch, our bodies pressed hotly together. Our different skin colors clashed beautifully together as we shared forbidden kisses with each other. Soon I have Rose underneath me looking like angel that fell from the sky just for me.   
I swallow the lump in my throat as I stared down at her beautiful body in awe. Rose smiles and gently wraps her arms around my neck before bringing me closer. We share another hot kiss that has my blood boiling for her. Rose takes my head and leads it down to her womanhood. I could feel her arousal dripping from her core. I take my middle finger and gently rub her pleasure. Rose gasp then moans in pleasure as I rub. I’m in awe of her beauty and I could not help thinking I wanted to see more, I wanted to hear more. I then slip a finger into a finger into Rose’s womanhood. Rose moans heighten in volume as her wet walls grip my finger. I gently thrust it in and out watching at Rose’s chest rises and descends with her rapid breathing.   
I need to see moan, I need to hear more I thought at I slip another finger inside Rose and started up a fast pace. The room heats up more along with the sounds of my fingers moving in and out of Rose’s wet core.   
“Oh~ like that darling, yes please keep going.” Rose moaned as she gripped the arm of the couch behind her head. She rides in pleasure on the couch and buck her hips in attempt to get my fingers deeper inside her. I move faster and harder while licking and sucking one of Rose’s hard pink nipples. Her moans get louder along with the lewd sounds of her wet core. Rose’s screams my name at the top of her lungs when I curl my fingers into a certain special spot inside her. It’s beautiful to hear her moan my name so loud , I want to hear it even more.   
Soon I find myself holding Rose’s flushed naked body close to my own in a loving embrace. I could hear her soft breathing that tells me she had fallen asleep after our little experience. I look down at her, her eyes are close and mouth partly open. Her hair a bit of mess which makes her look more human and beautiful in my eyes. I then turned my head to look at the clock which read it’s a quarter pass six and ‘m sure Rose ‘s husband will be back soon. So I manage to untangle myself without waking Rose up from her slumber. I find all my clothes and get dress as quietly as possible, all while stealing glances at the sleeping angel on the couch. Once I was fully dressed I looked at Rose who laid there looking pure and angelic even though we just committed a terrible sin. I walked over and give her forehead a small kiss before covering her in a blanket I found in the room. I take one more look back before leaving her castle in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I ever posted on this website. I hope you enjoyed and come to read more.


End file.
